


Just Another Grunt

by IllMadeKnight



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, M/M, Nuzlocke Challenge, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllMadeKnight/pseuds/IllMadeKnight
Summary: It has been five years since Team Rocket was forcefully disbanded by the Champion Lance. Now a former Rocket grunt has been paroled and he is free to start planning his revenge, but soon realizes that times have changed and things were never as simple as he thought.





	1. The Cell

**Author's Note:**

> A story I came up with while I was doing a Nuzlocke run on Pokémon SoulSilver and finally decided to write it down. Hope you like it and I would appreciate feedback. Honest critique is welcomed as long as it's tempered with manners.

Some inmates liked to cover their walls with posters, but Gold had lined his with books. They were the only thing that made the place feel even close to a home. On a small table rested an old typewriter. A sign of trust from the warden. It had quickly become his greatest treasure and lifeline. In solitary confinement you had to spit out all the bad thoughts before you choked on them. When there was no one to talk to writing them down was the best you could do.

Or you could mutter to yourself. Muttering to yourself was always the first step out of solitary and into the nuthouse.

Gold was laying on the floor and doing and endless set of sit-ups, squats and push-ups. He had finally reached that blessed place where he was too tired to think about anything. The only time he was truly free. You didn’t truly appreciate those moments until they were…

A guard knocked on the door and Gold was back in his cell.

“You have a visitor.” The guard said.

There was a nasty pull in the gut that Gold covered with a grin. Moment of truth. Time to see if the past five years of ball busting work had been worth it. Or if his life was over after five years of waiting.

The guard allowed Gold take a much-needed shower. After he had washed the sweat off Gold took a critical look mirror. He was pale like only a man who hadn’t seen natural light for months could be. He was barely twenty, but the hollows under his eyes and sunken cheeks made him look older. Nothing a bit of freedom wouldn’t fix. Gold smiled at his reflection like a champion and brushed a black forelock over his eye.

“Lead the way, my dear.” Gold said to the guard.

The guard rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. Not until the hallway anyway.

“You really think that they are going to let a Rocket out?” The guard said.

“My dear, if I was wrong don’t ya think I’d know it?” Gold said.

“If it was up to me, we’d lockup all of you and throw away the key.”

“Then thank Arceus it ain’t up to you.” Gold said.

“A lot of people agree with me.”

Gold's grin widened enough to hide his fear.

“Than I guess I have no other choice, but to put on that Gold charm.”

The rest of the walk was silent, and it quickly became the longest march in Gold’s life. He was more scared than the first time the cell door had snapped shut behind him. At least back then hope hadn’t been dangled in front of him.

The man waiting for him in the warden’s office was an even bigger surprise than the fact that the warden wasn’t present. In prison Gold had quickly learned to hate surprises. The biggest fight of his life would have to be fought with out any allies.

The man was wearing an ill-fitting suit and a size too large raincoat. The kind that only civil servants could afford. He looked just the kind of guy who’d say: “Just one more thing,” before leaving a room. Gold couldn’t explain it, but he hated the man immediately. Something… everything about him rubbed Gold the wrong way.

How could anyone be so calm without a single Poke ball on his belt? The guy was an idiot or the most dangerous man in a prison full of violent basket-cases. The guard actually bowed his head before leaving. The man sat in the warden’s chair which Gold assumed meant he was allowed to rest his feet as well. The man waited until Gold was sitting before they got to the business at hand.

“So, you are…” The man said.

“People call me Gold.”

The man raised an eyebrow.

“And why is that?”

“What can I say? I’m precious.” Gold said.

The man smiled. It was thin smile that didn't reach his eyes and meant nothing.

“I see. Well, Mr. Gold, everyone calls me Looker.”

Gold raised an eyebrow.

“And why is that, Mr. Looker?”

“The International Police loves their code-names.”

There was a fear that even prison showers couldn’t prepare you for and turned your insides into liquid shit. It explained the instant hate as well. A copper, but not just any copper. An Arceus damned International Man of Mystery.

“Well than Mr. Gold, shall we?”

“… if we must, Mr. Looker.”

“I’d like to start by clarifying a few things. Feel free to stop me if I’m wrong. Five years ago, you were a member of Team Rocket. A grunt to be precise. When the Champion Lance crushed your organization, the judge punished you more harshly than your associates despite being only fifteen. Why is that?”

“I was a very good grunt. Worth ratting out, but… I also wasn’t very cooperative with the authorities.” Gold said.

“To put it mildly. You gave no names or locations. Literally nothing. For the first two years you didn’t utter a word.”

“Didn’t have anything to say. Not a lot of intelligent company in juvies or prison. Just a bunch of knuckle dragging brutes and that’s just the guards. Don’t even get me started on the inmates.”

He had hoped that Looker would laugh. He didn’t and just gave another meaningless smile.

“I see. The other caught Rockets told that you were friends with Silvio Giovanni.”

No point in denying it. He might as well say that the sky was green and tasted of Oran berries.

“I called him Silver. Together we were worth a fortune.” Gold said.

“I see. Have you been in contact with him in the past five years?”

So, Silver was still at large. Some good news at least.

“Nah. Been a bit busy. Fighting off rapists in the prison shower is a full-time job.”

“I see.”

And I see why they call you Looker, Gold thought.

“The judge gave you a… long sentence.”

“To put it mildly. I told my dickless wonder of an attorney to get an appeal. He never called me back.”

“I see. When you turned eighteen you were transferred from juvie to here. You have been in solitary confinement since then.”

“People don’t like Rockets. We tend to blow up or we turn out to be duds and get shanked. Usually in the shower.”

“I see. After two years of silent treatment you applied for a program to give young offenders a new chance as Pokemon Professor aides. Your only chance at an early parole.” Looker said.

“… yup.”

Looker looked at an extensive list of Pokemon Professors who told him they weren’t interested.

“Professor Kukui said no. He already has an aide. Some girl called Lillie, so he doesn’t need another. Sycamore…"

“I learned French for him.” Gold said.

“Too bad cause he said no. Both Junipers also said no. Rowan picked someone else. Birch said no and Oak… was extremely not interested."

Golds stomach had turned into a bottomless pit. It had all been for nothing. He was…

“Luckily for you there was one more Professor. Elm said yes. I guess congratulations are in order. You are leaving here tomorrow.”

Gold didn’t hear the rest of the conversation and he returned to his cell in a trance. He was leaving here tomorrow. He would be… free. Free! Free to sleep as long as he wanted. Free to go anywhere he wanted. Free to do anything he wanted. Free to get revenge on Lance. All he had to do was wait. He was free.


	2. A New Partner and an Old Griend

The prison uniform got traded for a red hoodie, blue jeans and a black cap. Only the cheapest for society’s worst. By than again he had worn worse clothes and he’d be wearing better ones soon enough. At least this set wasn’t designed to make him look like just another faceless inmate. 

After he had changed, Looker stepped into his cell with an electronic ankle bracelet. 

“Show me your ankle.” Looker said. 

“Do I have to?” Gold said. 

“No, but you can also stay here.”

Looker snapped the bracelet into Golds ankle. The other prisoners watched silently as Looker took Gold for a walk that they all wished they could take. 

When the prison gates opened, Gold could only stare. 

He had forgotten how beautiful the world was. The sunlight was so sweet and the freshly cut grass had a smell he didn’t even realize he had missed. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, there were no walls surrounding him. Trapping him in. Suffocating him. The world opened up in front of him and went on forever and. It was filled with promises of adventure and romance. No poetry could do it justice. 

Even the bracelet couldn’t ruin this moment, but it did remind him that he was still a prisoner. Just because a prison didn’t have walls, didn’t mean it couldn’t trap you.   
“Are you crying?” Looker asked and sounded almost embarrassed. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Gold said and wiped his eyes.

“I see.” 

Looker’s car was as unimpressive as his suit. Somehow it looked even cheaper. 

“Where’s the Aston Martini, 007?” Gold asked. 

“Needed maintenance. Get in and don’t forget your seat-belt.” Looker said.

“I’m a gangster. Not an idiot.” 

“If that’s true, I’ll be escorting you right back in.” Looker said. 

“I guess we know now why they don’t call ya Joker.” Gold said. 

“Or maybe you just bring it out in people.” 

It was a long ride to New Bark Town, but Gold didn’t even notice. The car was a cheap piece of junk, but it did have a radio. Gold heard more music during a three-hour car ride than five years in prison put together. He had never forgotten how much he’d missed it and it had made it all the worse. He’d missed so many things. The Champion had stolen so much from him. He would pay for all of it. 

New Bark was so deep in the boonies that it didn’t even have a Pokémon center. Probably the only reason it wasn’t as dead as Diantha’s acting career was the Pokémon laboratory. Gold wasn’t sure what to expect from Elm. He didn’t even remember applying to work for the man and had probably only done it because there was an empty slot in the application form.   
Professor Elm was waiting for them at the parking lot. Gold had no expectations. Elm still managed to be a disappointment. He was young enough to just have earned his degree, but his hair was already thinning. A set of thick glasses were constantly sliding down his nose and the lab coat was at least a size off. Elm had to be one of those poor schmucks whose clothes always looked like they were made for someone else and he was just borrowing them. 

“Mr. Looker. Mr. G…” Elm started when he approached them with his arm stretched for a handshake. 

Somehow Elm managed to stumble on his own feet and fell flat on his face. The thick glasses sailed through the air. Everything seemed to slow down until time stood still. Looker was trying to help the professor back on his feet who tried to reach out for his glasses that were far out of his grasp. 

Gold yanked the glasses out of the air and handed them back to the professor. 

“Holy Arceus, you’re fast.” Elm said when he put his glasses back on. 

“Ya know it. Pleasure to meetcha, professor Elm.” Gold said and shook Elm’s hand. 

“Likewise, Mr. Gold.”

Looker coughed. 

“He’s your responsibility now, professor. And Gold?” 

“Yah?” 

“Don’t fuck this up.” 

Elm stared after Looker for a long time. 

“He seemed very… tense.” The professor said. 

“I must bring it out in people.”

“Really?” 

“Try to stab me in the shower and you’ll understand.” 

Elm gave a nervous chuckle and Gold grinded his teeth. He’d have to relearn how to talk like an actual human being. He couldn’t afford to make people nervous. Not yet anyway. 

“You must be hungry and luckily my wife is an excellent cook.” Elm said a bit too quickly. 

“I’d like to meet my new partner first.” 

“Oh? Don’t you think that could wait till tomorrow?” 

“The quicker we bond the better.” 

Elm gave him a warm smile. 

“I’m glad to see you’re so eager to get started.” 

The lab had been emptied for the day and Gold took notice that it had next to no security. The professor was very much his lab. Dim and way too trusting. He was better than perfect. Gullible and easy to fool. 

There were three Poke balls on the table. 

“Do you have any experience with training?” Elm asked. 

“Yah.”

Probably more than the people doing the grading when he got his official trainer license a year ago. Gold released the Pokemon from their balls. Totodile was full of teeth and eager to use them. Chikorita was soft and spoiled. Cyndaquil looked ready to run. 

“Got any food?” Gold asked. 

Elm gave Gold a small bag of dried berries. Gold offered the Pokemon some food from his open palm. The Totodile tried to take a chunk out of his fingers. The Chikorita looked at him with disinterest before falling asleep. After a moment of hesitation, the Cyndaquil approached him carefully and took a small nib of the food. When it decided that it wasn’t poisoned he let Gold pick itself up. 

“Hello little guy.” Gold said when rubbed the Cyndaquil’s long snout: “The names Gold cause I’m the precious thing you’ll ever meet. Wanna come with me and see the world? Win money and fame? Boink everything that doesn’t run away fast enough?” 

The Cyndaquil was small enough to fit on Gold’s palm and it started climbing all over his clothes before perching on his shoulder. Its black fur was smooth, and its body heat was unnaturally high like with all fire-types. 

“Welcome to the winning team, my boy. I think I'll call ya Cyrano.” Gold said. 

“Impressive.” Elm said and actually meant it.

“That’s why you chose me.” 

Elm offered Cyrano a Poke Ball, but it butted it away and looked at the professor disdainfully. 

“Weird.” Gold said. 

“I guess he doesn’t like Poke Balls.”

“No love for walls? I can respect that. Cyrano. Walk with me.” Gold said. 

Gold put Cyrano on the ground, but he immediately started climbing up his jeans. 

“He likes you.” Elm said. 

“Smart guy.” 

Cyrano rode on Gold’s shoulder when Elm led them to his house next door. Mrs. Elm was the biggest surprise of the day and Gold wondered what kind of an Faustian pact the good professor had made to snatch such a wife. She had the body of a swimmer and the kind of face that would make men stare at her wistfully across the room, but never daring to approach the sun. 

She hated Gold immediately. Gold couldn’t blame her. Most people wouldn’t welcome an ex-con to their homes anymore than an Rockruff that wasn’t housebroken.   
Mrs. Elm was almost as tall as Gold and had the grip of a Bewear. When they shook hands, Gold could feel the calluses of a Blackbelt in her palm and lost feeling in his fingers.

“Welcome, Gold. I have heard so much about you from my husband.” Mrs. Elm said. 

Her smile wasn’t wide enough to hide the venom in her voice. Even Cyrano couldn’t warm her up. The professor’s daughter Lyra was a different matter. Either she didn’t know where Gold had slept last night or was too young to care. She fell in love with Cyrano immediately and managed to charm her mother enough to make her tolerate their new guest. 

Elm hadn’t been kidding about his wife’s cooking. Even if Gold hadn’t spent the last five years eating prison food which was a punishment in itself, Mrs. Elm’s burger would still have been the best he ever had. Genuine gratitude almost made Mrs. Elm smile. 

After dinner was over Elm handed Gold a cellphone with internet access. 

“If you need I can walk to your apartment.” Elm said. 

“Thanks, but no need. I’m a big boy and this is a small town.”

“As you wish. I’m expecting to see you at the lab tomorrow at ten. We’ll talk about your first assignment then.”

“I’ll be there. And doc?” 

“Yes?” 

“Thanks for everything.” 

Gold gave Elm the kind of a hug that was only possible when you were a head taller and had ten kilo muscle advantage. Elm gave him an awkward pat on the back which was to be expected. Gold walked across New Bark dance in his steps and Cyrano did its best to keep up. 

The new room wasn’t much, but looked like a palace after solitary confinement. Old habits made him give it a quick glance, but no one was hiding in shadows ready to stab him. Gold threw himself on the bed and Cyrano lay down on his stomach. Gold rubbed its neck and quiet purring filled the small room. 

“Well, Cyrano. Since we are a team now, it’s time to lay down the plan on ya. Pinky promise not to tell anyone. First, we’re gonna build a team. Strong and balanced. You’re gonna help me whip the new dudes and dudettes into shape. We’ll be using this gig to get some cash and contacts. Then I’ll get this fucking shackle off my ankle and roast that so-called Champion Lance’s nuts. How does that sound?”

Cyrano yawned and fell asleep. 

“We’ll work on the details.” Gold said. 

There was a knock on the door. 

Cyrano gave a panicked yelp when Gold leaped on his feet, fist raised and ready to fight. Then he remembered that this wasn’t prison. He picked up Cyrano up and rubbed its belly until it calmed down. 

“Yes?” Gold said without opening the door. 

Gold’s landlady peeked in. The woman looked like every boy’s favorite grandmother. The best part was that she wasn’t afraid of him and Gold adored her immediately.

Sorry to disturb you. I’m Mrs. Hudson. Can I bother you for a second?” 

“I’m Gold and bother away, Mrs. Hudson.”

Mrs. Hudson took Gold to the main hall window and pointed at a hooded figure staring at the Pokemon Lab. 

“He has been just… standing there for a long time now. I’d call the police, but they’d think I’m just a silly old woman.” 

Gold took a quick note of the stranger. He was fit. Even the baggy clothing couldn’t hide, but Gold had an advantage in weight and height. But still… The guy was dangerous. Gold could feel it. You didn’t survive for long if you didn’t see past empty bravado. Then again there was nothing more dangerous in New Bark than him. Gold handed Cyrano to Mrs. Hudson and the sight of a Cyndaquil made her look like young girl for a heartbeat. 

“I’ll go see what’s up.” Gold said. 

“Are you sure…?” 

Gold flexed his bicep and gave her his cockiest smile. 

“Don’t worry about. If it bothers you, it bothers me.” 

The cool night air prickled Gold’s skin when he stepped outside. He kept his thumbs in his pocket when he approached the hooded stranger.

“Yo, buddy-boy. Everything all right?” 

The guys face didn’t look anything like a bomb, but it blew Gold away just the same. For a long time, all he could do was stare. 

“… Silver?” Gold whispered. 

Silvio Giovanni, the second most wanted man in Johto after his father, gave Gold a thin smile. 

“Gold.” Silver said. 

Gold glanced over his shoulder. Mrs. Hudson was still at the window. 

“We can’t talk here. Too many witnesses. My room is in the ground floor. I’ll leave the window open. Come at midnight. Make sure no one sees you.” 

Silver nodded and rose to leave. 

When Gold returned inside he managed to act like the world hadn’t just blown in his face. Cyrano started struggling against Mrs. Hudson when he saw Gold and gave a happy growl when he was back in his master’s arms. 

“Who was he?” 

“Some weirdo. Nothing to worry about.” Gold lied. 

Fear made the wait for midnight last for an eternity. It was even worse than the walk to the warden’s office yesterday. Being afraid for yourself was one thing. Being afraid for your brother was… so much worse. What if Silver was caught? Was Looker out there somewhere? Spying? Waiting? Ready to strike? How was Cyrano able to sleep when Gold’s heart was beating so loud? 

Gold’s heart almost gave up in relief when there was knock on the window. He helped Silver in and gave him a hug. Gold felt tears burning his eyes, but he didn’t want to ruin this moment with crying. Silver was here. His family was here. They might not share blood, but they were brothers all the same. Silver gripped him tightly before letting go. 

There was an angry flash of red when Silver pulled down his hood. 

“Ya dyed your hair.” Gold said. 

“And you’ve been lifting weights. You almost broke me in half.” 

“No Pokemon in prison. Had to learn to fight the old-fashioned way. Now I got so much another gentleman’s face in my knuckles that the poor bugger can still taste it when I wipe the ole bunghole.” 

“What happened to your old team?” Silver asked. 

Gold clenched his fist.

“Put down. All, but one that I managed to stash in Goldenrod.” 

Silver nodded. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Not as sorry as Lance will be.” Gold said. 

Silver gave him a dark smile. 

“You’ve already started to build a new team.” Silver said and looked at the sleeping Cyrano. 

“New team for a new man. Found Arceus in prison. Turned a new leaf.” 

“Gold.” 

“Yah?” 

“Don’t fuck with me.” 

Gold laughed and sat on the bed.

“How did you find me?” 

“The same way I managed to avoid the last raid. We still have spies in right places in the government. They told me you were out.” Silver said and brushed his hair: “Doesn’t help enough. Even with the hair it’s always a touch and go when I go out.” 

Silver had always looked like a younger version of his father, but the red hair made him resemble his mother more. He still shared Don Giovanni’s steely gaze and unflinching smile, but the red hair could fool people who didn’t know what to look for. 

“And the Don? Is he with you?” 

There was a cold silence between them.

“No one has heard of him in five years. I’ve been fighting alone all that time.” 

“How… many Pokemon have you lost?” Gold asked. 

Silver bared his teeth. 

“All of them. All I’ve managed to catch are a Gastly and a Zubat. That’s partly why I’m here. I want the other two Pokemon Elm has.” 

“Shouldn’t be too hard. Security is a sad joke. He has Totodile and a Chikorita. Just between you and me the Chikorita looks more trouble than its worth.” 

“Glad to see prison didn’t break you.” 

“Did you ever have any doubts?” Gold said and then lowered his head: “I can’t come with you. They have a tracker on me. Otherwise…” 

“I understand.” Silver said.

“Just do me favor and wait a couple of days till I’m outta town. Can’t afford to blow my cover yet.” 

“Deal.” 

They shook hands, but Gold quickly pulled Silver in for another hug. 

“It’s good to see ya, old friend.” Gold said before Silver climbed out of the window. 

Gold fell asleep next to Cyrano with a smile on his face. For the first time in years everything seemed to be working out the way it was supposed to. He had his brother back. 

Then morning came. 

Looker pulled Gold out of bed. 

“I told you not to fuck up!”


	3. Backstabbing

“I told you not to fuck up!”

Gold jumped to his feet and was ready to bury his fist to the face of anyone dumb enough trying to attack him in his sleep. He recognized Looker just in time to avoid punching himself a one-way ticket back to prison. Cyrano was not as considerate, and its back was ablaze, ready to defend its master. 

“Chill, Cyrano! Chill. Save the nut roasting for later.” Gold said before Cyrano burned Looker’s face off. 

He picked up the tiny hell beast and rubbed its snout until it calmed down. The sight of Cyrano’s flames had convinced Looker to keep a respectful distance. 

“Looker. The hell, man?” Gold asked. 

“Someone broke in the lab last night and stole the Totodile.” Looker said. 

Someone introduced an icepick to Gold’s gut and started twisting. 

“… what?” 

“I said…” 

“I heard you! What the hell?!” 

The professor and Mrs. Hudson peeked in and Gold became uncomfortably aware that he was only wearing his unmentionables. 

“Looker. I think you should hear this.” Elm said. 

“There was stranger leering at the lab last night.” Mrs. Hudson said. 

“A stranger? What did he look like?” Looker asked. 

“Gold got a better look at him than me.” Mrs. Hudson said.

“Did he now?” Looker said. 

“I just told him to piss of and stop creeping everyone out.” Gold said. 

“Or maybe he was your partner.” Looker said. 

Gold put Cyrano down to give Looker a slow clap. The sarcasm didn’t impress him. 

“Congrats, Javert. Ya cracked the case. My brilliant plan five years in the making has been foiled thanks to my own hubris. How did ya know I could use my brilliant super brain to talk to my evil minions from solitary? Or tell to wait for me in a town I hadn’t even heard of till two days ago?” 

“Gold.” Elm said. 

Elm looked like a child who had just found out that Santa wasn’t real. 

“Did you do it?”

“No.” 

Elm smiled.

“I believe you.” Elm said. 

“He also didn’t leave his room all night.” Mrs. Hudson said. 

“He could have snuck out.” Looker said. 

“Oh, for f… Looker. I have an Arceus damned tracker on my leg.” Gold said. 

Looker pulled out his phone, but always kept one eye on Gold. After making sure that Gold had slept in his own bed like a good little boy, he grimaced. 

“Show me your phone. You could have tipped someone off.” Looker said. 

“If ya insist, but a word of warning. I’ve only googled porn.” 

“Just give me damn phone.” Looker said. 

“Don’t cha say I didn’t warn ya.” Gold said. 

Looker went through the phone. 

“No calls made.” Looker said before opening the search history: “… crossdressing maids?” 

“What?” Elm and Mrs. Hudson said in unison. 

They peeked over Looker’s shoulder and blushed like a pair of kids. 

“Those are guys?” Mrs. Hudson said skeptically. 

“Arceus, I hope so. Yo, Looker. Like what ya see?” 

Suddenly Looker wished he was wearing gloves and threw the phone on the bed. 

“Well, now that we’re all nice and awkward can I take a moment to put on a shirt? Don’t wanna embarrass anyone by walking with these guns out in public.” 

Gold put on his t-shirt and picked up Cyrano again. The Pokémon gave a soft purr and rubbed its snout against his chest. 

“The stranger, what did he look like?” Looker asked. 

“Hard to say. Dude was wearing a hoodie. Pale and seedy. Skinny and shorter than me. The hoodie was… dark. Maybe black. Tough to say. It was night.” 

“I see. We’ll get to the bottom of this.” Looker said before leaving. 

Gold gave a relieved sigh and sat on his bed. 

“Thanks, Cyrano. And thank you both.” Gold said. 

“No need. This is the most exciting thing that has happened to me in years.” Mrs. Hudson said. 

“Happy to help.” Gold said. 

“And about those gentlemen in dresses… Are you gay?” Mrs. Hudson asked.

“Even before prison.”

“Well, to each their own. You boys want some coffee?” Mrs. Hudson said.

“Arceus yes.” Gold said. 

“Could I have tea? Coffee doesn’t agree with me.” Elm said. 

Mrs. Hudson nodded. Elm wiped the sweat off his forehead and sat on the only chair in the room. 

“Well, that was certainly a way to start the day.” Elm said. 

“I’ve had worse wake-up calls.” Gold said while rubbing Cyrano’s belly. 

Cyrano started to purr and Gold grinned. 

“Yeah, ya like that don’t cha, my boy? So, what’s next, boss?” 

“I… I had an assignment for you in Violet City, but…”

“Hey, doc. The further ya get me from Looker, the better. Dudes a douche.” 

“He’s your parole officer.” 

“A schmuck's a schmuck. That can be our little secret. So, Violet City. Whatcha need?” 

“A friend of mine, Mr. Pokemon…” 

“Mr. Pokemon?” 

“Just go along with it. He has some big discovery to share with me.” 

“Too big for a phone?” 

“He has a taste for the dramatic.”

“I can respect that. So, ya need me to find out what yer buddy’s big discovery is and report back?” 

“That’s the gist of it.” 

“Yah. I can do that. Easy.” 

Coffee and tea arrived. The coffee was excellent. Black as night and sweet as sin. 

“Dude, you’re a lifesaver. If ya wanna adopt me, I’m game.” Gold said. 

“Be careful what you wish for, young man.” Mrs. Hudson said. 

Elm sipped his tea. 

“I’m glad to see you take this so well. This… could have ended very badly for you.” 

“Boss. I’m gonna stop ya right there. Just cause I don’t show it, don’t mean I ain’t pissed beyond belief. If I run into this hooded dude again, well… He’s lucky I have Looker breathing down my neck.” 

When Gold was alone with Cyrano, he could no longer fight the tears. Cyrano looked at him eyes full of desperation and started licking his face in a futile attempt to comfort him. Gold hugged Cyrano tightly. 

“What the hell, Cyrano? What the hell?” 

How could Silver… his own brother screw him over like this? They were brothers. Brothers! Maybe not in blood, but in all the ways, that mattered. He had always been loyal to his brother and Silver had…

“What have I become?” Gold asked from Cyrano. 

The only answer Cyrano could give him was a look full of love. 

Lying to Looker was one thing, but pulling Elm and Mrs. Hudson into the deception was quite another. Looker’s side had won, but what had they won exactly? They had created a world without honor. He had to lie and deceive people who had shown him nothing, but kindness. What kind of a victory was that? In Looker’s world honor and promises were meaningless. Everyone had to watch their every word and action or risk rousing the wrath of the only power that was left. He was barely any better than Looker who disguised himself as a clerk. Rockets would rise again and then there would be no more hiding. No more camouflage. All real men would display their loyalties proudly on their chest.


	4. Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet two new team mates. Since we go by Nuzlocke rules not everyone is going to survive.

Being alone in the wilderness made Gold feel free even with the tracker weighing in his ankle. He could have been the last man left on Earth. There was no need for lies. No one could ever lock him up again. But even if he was the last man on Earth, he wasn’t alone. Cyrano walked next to him looking happier than ever. 

This was also a perfect chance to start building a new team. Even for him the walk to Violet City would last for two days. Two days to catch new Pokemon. Back in his days as grunt he had never used more than three Pokemon at a time. That would have to change. Six was the utmost limit to all trainers, but also to the Pokemon themselves. The little hellions liked attention a bit too much and with too many Pokemon fighting for your attention you’d risk a rebellion. 

But at the moment Cyrano was all he needed. 

Gold found a comfortable place under a tree and enjoyed the sun. Cyrano climbed on his chest and demanded belly rubs. 

“This is great, but ya know what would make it even better? More Pokemon.” 

Cyrano gave a guilty cry. 

“It’s okay, my boy. Just stick to tackles till ya learn to control them flames. We wanna take our time with the nut roasting. Also, I’m tired of mercy killing Pidgeys.” 

Cyrano fell asleep. 

“Yah. Just stick with me and nothing bad happens to ya. Not like the previous team. It will never happen again. I ain’t burying anyone ever again. And Pokemon will never betray me. You’ll never betray me.” 

After Cyrano had finished his nap they walked right past Cherrygrove City. After the mess with Silver he wasn’t too keen on being surrounded by people. He tried to convince himself that Silver had his reasons. He had to. Why else would he betray his brother? Looker must have gotten too close for comfort. Silver had his reasons and they better be good ones. They had to be. 

On the outskirts there was a small cottage for berry gatherers and they found a bed for Gold. Having Cyrano certainly helped. The little beast was sickeningly sweet enough to cause cavities. 

Cyrano started snoring immediately after stuffing his face with berries, but thoughts of Silver kept Gold awake. Why had Silver left him out to dry like that? 

Flapping of leather wings made him look out the window. Dark Cave was close by and during the night Zubats came out to play. Gold watched as they circled each other in the air and sometimes playfully nibbled each other ears. 

“What the…”

The night didn’t belong to Zubats alone. A single Pidgey had joined the fun and played with a lone Zubat that was shunned by its pack. They shared an aerial wrestling match and whenever they go too close to the other Zubats they were driven away with a nasty screech. 

“Cyrano. Stay.”

Cyrano looked at him scared and poked his feet. 

“Fine, but no burning.” 

They sneaked out and were careful not to wake the berry gatherers. Gold sat close to the unusual pair and Cyrano climbed on his lap before continuing his nap-time. Gold pulled out his phone and started filming the games that the Zubat and Pidgey came up with. He was practically blind in the nightly forest, but thanks to the phone screen he could see as clearly if it was day. 

The maverick Zubat and Pidgey were endlessly fascinating. Theirs was the easy intimacy of old friends. It was miraculous how two polar opposites could find common ground. During the first hour they threw suspicious glares at Gold, but soon forgot about him. He was just another clumsy ground dweller who could never touch them. 

When Gold pulled out some dried berries from his pocket he got their attention again. He fed a few berries to Cyrano and then let him continue sleeping. Gold kept on filming the Zubat and Pidgey as the smell of berries drew them closer. What was this strange ground dwelling creature who fed berries to the fire sleeping on his lap? 

The Pidgey was the first to approach him. The Zubat bared his considerable fangs and was ready to strike the moment it saw something it didn’t like. 

“Yer buddy is a suspicious sort. I can respect that.” Gold said to the Pidgey. 

The Pidgey was too busy with its food to answer and soon flew back to its friend. As the night went on the Zubat also came to taste the berries, but never stopped glaring at Gold which was impressive considering how Zubats had no eyes. 

When dawn broke the Zubat was ready to fly back to Dark Cave with the rest of its kin, but the Pidgey perched on Gold’s shoulder. Gold pulled out a Poke ball, but the Pidgey didn’t fly away. The Zubat let out an annoyed cry and flew to Gold’s shoulder. Gold smiled despite how much the Zubat used its talons. 

“Welcome to the winning team…” 

Gold took a quick peek at the Pokemon's private parts.

“Poe.” Gold said to the Zubat. 

“Lenore.” Gold said to the Pidgey.

“Welcome to the winning team Poe and Lenore.” 

Poe and Lenore didn’t share Cyrano’s distaste for Poke balls and went in without complaints. Gold got up and tried to get the blood flowing back to his feet before taking a leak. Cyrano yawned and looked at Gold expectantly. Gold threw the last of the berries at him. 

“Yer one spoiled lil baby, Cyrano.” 

Gold sent the video files to Elm before continuing his trek to Violet City. After a sleepless night a challenging walk was now torture. Cyrano walked ahead of him like a leader of the pack and occasionally threw smug glances at him while Gold dragged behind. 

“Don’t ya start with me, ya little punk. I’d end ya if ya weren’t so bloody adorable.” Gold panted. 

Violet City was hardly worth the trouble it was to get there. The only reason anyone would to visit it where Sprout Tower and Falkner’s gym. Judging by everything he’d heard Falkner was something of a punching bag among the other gym leaders. Deservedly so if his main sweeper was really a Pidgeotto. 

“No offense, Lenore.” Gold said. 

Elm had told him that Mr. Pokemon would meet him at Sprout Tower. What ever secret Mr. Pokemon wanted to share would have tough competition to be more impressive than the Sprout Tower itself. Whoever had designed it had been a genius. Whoever funded it had been pants wettingly insane. The damn thing was tall enough to flirt with the moon and swayed in the wind like a blade of grass. Just looking at it made lesser men grasp their purses tighter. 

“Gold?”

Gold tore his eyes off the tower and saw and older man with a neatly trimmed mustache and a dark suit. 

“You’re Gold, right? The new aide? Elm told me to wait for someone with a Cyndaquil.”

“… Yer Elm’s friend? Mr. …?” 

“Please. Call me Mr. Pokemon.”

Must I? 

Gold had been expecting anyone calling themselves Mr. Pokemon wearing cosplay even outside cons. Somehow looking so respectable made it so much worse. No one gave themselves a nickname like that without some major malfunctions. 

Cyrano started sniffing at… Mr. Pokemon's shoes and he cries out in delight. Cyrano didn’t resist when Mr. Pokemon picked him up. 

“The little one must like you if he can’t stand being separated from you by a Poke ball. That’s the mark of a great trainer.” 

“I do my best… Mr. Pokemon.” Gold said with some effort and shook his hand.

“Holy Miltank. You have one impressive grip.”

“I work out.” Gold said. 

“I can see that.” 

Gold smiled. 

“What did you want to show to the professor?” 

“All business, are we? I like that. I already saw the video you took of those Pidgey and Zubat. Elm shares everything with me.” Mr. Pokemon said and put Cyrano down: “I left it in the capable hands of the elder. We can go meet him right away.” 

A great pillar supported the tower and bore the worst of its weight. Still Gold couldn’t shake the feeling it could snap any second and bring the tower down on them. None of the monks who maintained the tower paid it no heed. How could anyone be so calm? Unless…

“Wait. That smell… Is that…?” 

“Don’t worry. It’s all perfectly legal. They have a special permission to grow and sell it here. Helps them in finding inner peace.” 

“Sweet Arceus. I think I’m getting a contact high.” Gold said. 

If you want to get a proper high I have joint here somewhere.”

“I have drug tests to pass.” 

“Suit yourself.” Mr. Pokemon said and lit a joint. 

The sickeningly sweet smell of pot filled the air and soon Gold could taste colors. Suddenly the shaking tower didn’t bother him so much. What ever happened, happened. Who was he to complain? Just one more speck of dust in the infinite cosmos. Soon Cyrano was trying to pick a fight with its own shadow than shag it with limited success. 

The floors flew by until they met a stern-faced monk with a shaved head who was guarding the entrance to up-most floor.

“My apologies, but the elder is currently in the middle of a challenge.” The monk said. 

“Really? Awesome. Can we watch. Gold here is trainer himself.” 

“He has to wait like everyone…” 

“I’ll give you puff.” Mr. Pokemon said and offered his joint.

“... Fine.” The monk said and took a whiff.

They passed the monk. When Gold saw the challenger, he sobered immediately. 

“Motherfucker.” Gold whispered. 

Silver stood victorious over the elders bested team, but looked as unhappy as the elder. 

“You are indeed strong, but you are too harsh with your Pokemon.” The elder said, but Silver was no longer listening. 

Gold and Silver stared at each other. Silver turned away first and tried to leave. 

“Excuse me.” Gold said and followed Silver. 

He caught Silver in the hallway. Cyrano sensed his master’s mood and managed to walk straight. 

“What the hell, Silver?!” Gold screamed. 

“You want to scream that a bit louder? Some cops might not have heard you.” Silver said. 

What the hell, Silver?!” Gold whispered: “I told you to wait till I was outta town. Looker almost…” 

Silver looked at him like he was an annoyance. Or an enemy. 

“Gold. Do you think that I care what this Looker almost did? I needed help to get this.” Silver said and patted his new Poke ball: “Pretending to be your friend was the fastest way.” 

Silver’s words were a punch in the gut. 

“Pretending? We are friends!” 

Silver bared his teeth. 

“You started sucking up to the cops and you think we are still friends?”

“I never…” 

“That new parole of yours says otherwise. Who did you sell out?” 

“Ya don’t know anything about me!”

“I guess so. Times change, and five years is a long wait.”

Silver took his leave, but threw one more glance at Gold. For a heartbeat Gold hoped that Silver would laugh and say he was just fucking with him. He never laughed. 

“One more thing. If you get any smart ideas like pointing the cops in my direction… Well, they might be interested to hear how I knew the security in the lab was a joke.” 

“Who… who would believe ya?” 

“True.” Silver said and pulled out his phone: “Luckily these things come with recorders. They might believe you.”

Gold slammed Silver to a wall and Cyrano burst to flames. It was the first time Gold realized how strong he really was. Silver was almost weightless and for a brief moment his petulant confidence cracked. He grabbed the phone from Silver’s hands and gave it a vicious stomp. 

“I… I have back-up files.” Silver said. 

“I don’t care. If ya get any smart ideas like playing that recording to someone… Well, imagine what I’d do to ya when I have nothing left to lose.” 

Despite a moment of panic Silver was no coward. He met Gold’s gaze without blinking. 

“Guess we’re in a stalemate.” Silver said. 

“Guess so.” Gold said and pushed Silver away: “Cyrano. With me.” 

Mr. Pokemon and the elder were waiting for him in the top floor when Gold finally managed to drag himself upstairs. After the rush of rage, he felt… tired. So, very tired. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up. He wanted to cry. Petrel always said he cried too much. 

“You okay?” Mr. Pokemon said. 

“You are troubled.” The elder said. 

“… I just don’t like it when trainers are so rough with their Pokemon.” Gold lied. 

Suddenly the elder was standing in front of him and seemed to fill the entire floor. He was old and gray, but far from feeble. He was tall and muscular enough to make Gold look like a child and had the kind of a mustache other men only dreamed of growing. 

“I sensed a great deal of anger and sorrow in him.” The elder said and seemed to see right through Gold. 

“Very round about way to say someone’s an asshole.” Gold said. 

“Gold! I’m sorry elder. He…” Mr. Pokemon said.

“It’s all right. Straightforwardness is an admirable trait. At least when it’s tempered with manners. That young man with red hair isn’t the only one angry and confused. I pray you both find a way to make peace with yourselves. For everyone’s sake.” 

The elder smiled and turned to Mr. Pokemon.

“He’s a bit rough around the edges, but he’ll do.” The elder said. 

The elder picked a small wooden box and handed it to Gold. Gold opened it. Cyrano was balancing on the balls of its feet to see what was in the box. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Gold said. 

“Depends what you think it is.” Mr. Pokemon said. 

“The beginnings of an omelet?” 

“No one likes a smart-ass, Gold.” Mr. Pokemon said. 

“Quite.” The elder agreed. 

“An egg.” Gold said. 

“Of a species I don’t recognize.” Mr. Pokemon said. 

“I was hoping that a trainer could carry it.” The elder said. 

Gold nodded and then took a photo of the egg and sent it to Elm. His phone was ringing in seconds and the professor’s face appeared on the screen. 

“Incredible work, Gold. I also got your video of those Zubat and Pidgey.” Elm said. 

“... I live to serve.” Gold said. 

“Something wrong? You sound a bit down.” Elm said. 

“We had a run in with quite the bitter trainer.” The elder said. 

Mr. Pokemon took the phone from Gold. 

“Hey, Elm. Since I did you a favor, could you lend me your aide? There’s been sightings of a red Gyarados near Mahogany and I need someone spry to check it out.” 

“You up for it, Gold?” The professor asked. 

Gold gave a weak smile. He wanted to get out of this place more than anything. He wanted to be alone. 

“Always wondered what a Gyarados tastes like.” Gold said. 

“Excellent. I’ll send some extra money to you. Try to relax and have some fun. Then head to the Ruins of Alph tomorrow. You’ll meet professor Rowan’s student there. He’ll give you a lift to Azalea town.” Elm said.


	5. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will slow down a bit, but expect to see something new by weekend.

There was money to be made in robbing cars if you had the balls for it. You never knew what kind of Pokemon the driver was packing, but that was nothing compared to the hard part. How did you make them stop? 

The best way was to lay on the road like you had keeled over in the middle of crossing it, but there was always a risk that the driver couldn’t stop in time. The odds in a wrestling match between a ten-year old kid and a ton of steel going 80 miles per hour were a bit lopsided. 

Jake was lying on the road when he heard the engine roaring and headlights cut through his eyelids. Why was he the only one in their group who had the backbone to play bait? Sometimes he wished he could afford better friends. 

The brakes screeched, and a car door opened. Someone was running up to him.

“Kid?! Are you…” 

Tim’s Magnemite didn’t let him finish and Thunder Wave knocked the driver’s nervous system out of whack. He fell to the ground next to Jake and started drooling. Jake quickly confiscated his Poke balls. When the driver tried to fight his way through the paralysis Jake nodded to Tim. Tim ordered Magnemite to zap him again. The driver didn’t try to get up again. 

Jake grinned at Tim who took over guarding the driver. The oldest member in their three-man team was Joey and even he was only eleven. Thanks to Jake’s planning they had managed to take down a grown man. 

Joey had already secured the car. It was black and sleek like a bullet and far too expensive for Jake to afford even spell out its brand. The passenger had been smart enough to lock the doors and was trying to call for help, but a locked door was no match for Joey’s Machop. It ripped the door right off the hinges and Joey’s Rattata leaped inside and snatched the phone from the passenger’s hand. It was truly in the top percentage of Rattata. 

When the passenger came out Jake called for his own Pokemon. Darwin the Eevee jumped out his ball and bared its fangs at the passenger. He was a kid about their age with dark hair and was dressed like a small adult in a grey suit. He looked more pissed than scared. 

“Do you have any idea whose car this is?” The passenger asked. 

“Do you? Can’t be yours or we wouldn’t have been able to just take it. Along with all the valuables. Throw them on the ground.” Jake said. 

The passenger placed his hand on his Poke ball. 

“You sure that’s smart? Three of us and only one of you.” Jake said.

“Trash in a group is still just trash. How tough would you be in a fair fight?”

Joey started grinding his teeth. 

“Hey! Who the hell…” 

“Hush.” Jake said: “You’d win a fair fight, so we don’t fight fair. We’re not interested in your Pokemon just your money. Your choice whether we get it the easy way or the hard way.” 

The passenger’s eyes where two sharp slits of a knife. He looked at them and their Pokemon and then his knocked-out driver. Slowly he pulled out his wallet and threw it at Jake. Jake pulled out the cash and gave an approving whistle to the fat stack of bills. 

“Nice. Thanks for your cooperation. No Pokemon food for us tonight. Well then until we meet again.” Jake said. 

Joey threw the passenger’s phone to the side of the road and Tim called for his Abra. The Abra teleported them to an abandoned house that they had made into their secret base. Both Tim and Joey huddled up to Jake and leered at the catch. 

“Sweet Arceus. There’s like eight hundred bucks.” Jake said. 

“Rich asshole.” Joey muttered. 

“Don’t be like that. Whose turn is it to buy food?” Jake said. 

Eight hundred bucks bought a lot of junk food and Jake was stuffed when he fell asleep next to his Eevee. 

In the following years Jake wondered if he would still be alive if he hadn’t woken up to take a leak. He more felt the intruders than heard them. Eevee got up as well and gave out a vicious growl. When he peeked outside he saw just dark shadows reaching out from the night. They moved with a grim purpose that told Jake they weren’t cops. The moment they realized they were spotted all caution was thrown to the wind and Koffings leaped from their balls. Toxic mist started immediately filling the secret base. 

“The hell ya think yer doing?! Stop! They’re just some kids!” One of the assailants screamed. 

“Guys! Wake up! Abra! Get us out of here!” Jake yelled while calling Darwin back to his ball. 

The Abra was on it before Tim and Joey had time to properly wake up. They were whisked away from the secret base and thrown into an abandoned old factory. It was always a good idea to have a back-up home. 

Joey was on him instantly. 

“What the hell, Jake?! What are…”

“Calm down.” Jake said.

“Don’t tell me to calm…”

Jake slapped him. When things were going well Joey was a belligerent dick. When the situation took a nosedive, he turned into a whiny pussy. Both sides were cowards. 

“Are you calm?” Jake said. 

“… yes.” Joey said. 

“Good.” 

Tim was always being pushed around by Joey when Jake wasn’t there to put a stop to it, but he had more spine then Joey ever would. When he spoke, his voice was calm. 

“What do we do?” 

“Hole up and wait. They don’t know where we are and eventually they’ll get tired of looking.” Jake said. 

“We should keep watch. Just in case.” Tim said. 

“Good idea. I’ll take the first shift.” Jake said. 

Jake stepped outside. Just in time to see the same shadowy figures teleporting on the yard. 

“Guys! Run!” Jake yelled. 

Abra jumped the gun and didn’t wait for Jake to get on the teleporting zone. Joey would have screamed and cursed. Tim would have lost his cool without anyone telling him what to do. The reason Jake was the leader was because he could keep his head and use it. He kept running deeper into the factory and pushed everything that came before him in the way of his pursuers. He knew the factory better than they did and the holes a kid could fit out off. That was his only advantage and chance. 

A Houndour lighted the darkness when Jake pushed his way through a small crack on the wall. One of the assailants grabbed his coat but the coat was all he was left with when Jake slipped out of it. He ran out of the Houndour’s light into the safety of the night and climbed to the first tree he came across. 

“Find the little shit. The rest go after those two runts.” One of the assailants said. 

“Nah. Won’t do no good.” Said the man who had screamed the other attackers not to gas the secret base. 

“I’m in charge here.” Came a petulant reply. 

“Ya ain’t the only admin here, my dear. Dem kids have a head start and will just keep on teleporting their merry way. We wait till they don’t expect us. Let’s start with this firecracker.” 

“You have some balls telling me what to do.” The leader of chase said. 

“Buddy-boy, I got balls so big I’m thinking about hiring someone to carry dem for me. Start searching. I’m having a smoke.” 

The man parked right under Jake’s tree and lit up. Jake forgot how to breathe. Than the man looked up and winked. 

The search lasted forever, and the man never got far from the tree. Finally, the leader stomped the ground from frustration. 

“Fucker got away!” 

“That he did it. That he did. Betcha the boss-man is a gonna be happy.”

The leader looked at the smoking man. 

“Go fuck yourself, Petrel.”

“Would if I could, my dear.” Petrel said.

The shadowy figures started taking there leave, but Petrel stayed for one more smoke. When they were alone, Petrel looked up. 

“Wanna come down now, kiddo?”

Jake climbed down and looked at Petrel sheepishly. He was surprisingly tall and looked lanky, but moved like a boxer. The mellow look made him seem far from sober, but not quite drunk. 

“Ya boys gone and fucked up.” Petrel said. 

“Who… who are you people?” 

“The glory that you see before you is Petrel. Admin of the illustrious Team Rocket. No applause please.”

Team Rocket? Jake almost wet himself for the first time since he was two. 

“What… what do you want with us?” 

“Some schmucks robbed Silvio Giovanni and made the driver pee his pants. Ya know anything about that?”

Jake dropped on his knees.

“… Giovanni. As in… Don Giovanni?” 

“One and only.”

“I… we… we didn’t know.” 

“Well, the Don don’t care about that. He doesn’t like it when his son gets fucked by some wonder triplets. At least I hope not. We were told to find ya lot and curb stomp ya fellas a bit.” 

Jake started crying. 

Petrel sighed and patted his back.

“There, there. Ya smoke?” 

“… what?” Jake said while wiping his eyes. 

“Do ya smoke?” 

“What? I… I’m ten.” 

“Never stopped me.” Petrel said and sat next to him: “Okie dokie, so ya fucked yerself into something fierce. The question is how do ya fuck yerself out?” 

Jake looked at Petrel who looked stoned. 

“… why are helping me?” 

“Mommy Petrel didn’t raise no jerk. Ya got parents?” 

“They… died in the great war.” 

“Sorry to hear that. Served in that one meself under lieutenant Surge. Fucking hard-ass. Got shrapnel in the ole bunghole for my troubles.”

Jake looked at him for a while and then started laughing.

“Wish I could have seen sunny side to it too. So, I can’t just dump ya on yer folks. We could take you to one of ‘em orphanages or what ever they call those things these days.” 

“We ran away from those shitholes two years ago. Why do you think I’m robbing cars here?” 

“Watch ya mouth. No need for foul language.” Petrel said. 

“They are shitholes.” Jake protested. 

“Well… Yah. Yer right, my boy. Ya say it like it is. I can respect that. So, I guess there’s only one thing to do. If ya can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.” 

“… what?”

“Ya say what a lot. Did ya get dropped on yer head a bunch as a wee baby? Luckily, ya boy Petrel got a plan and guess what? Ya ain’t gonna like it.” 

Petrel told him his plan. Jake didn’t like it. Then Petrel reminded him it was his only chance of living long enough to enjoy his first shave. 

Petrel walked him to his car while humming along to a theme song from some old cartoon. The car was small, dark and quiet. 

“Yo, kid. I ain’t gonna bullshit ya. Had a few beers on the job. If cops stop us, I’ll distract ‘em and ya shank ‘em.” 

“… okay.” 

Jake wasn’t sure if Petrel was lying to him, but he was able to keep the car straight. He was certainly fucking with him. Somewhere along the ride Jake fell asleep. When he woke up they were in an underground parking lot. 

“Better put on ya big boy diapers. It’s showtime. Remember what I told ya and were in the clear. Maybe. Hopefully. We’ll see.” Petrel said. 

“I need to pee.” Jake said. 

“Don’t doubt it. Just mind the rug.”

Petrel took him through three different elevators until they entered a white hallway. At the end of it was a door too large for any human to move. They opened automatically and revealed an office that had the kind of simplicity that was only possible when you had more money than you knew what to do with. It reminded Jake of some great predator’s nest. 

It was not half as impressive as the man who inhabited it. 

Everyone had heard of Don Giovanni. Few had seen him, and some rumored he was just a ghost story to spook kids. 

Like his office the Don’s black suit was simple, but expensive. The dark hair was slicked back. The angular face was handsome, but there was a stillness to it almost like time didn’t touch him like other men. His eyes saw more and further than others. He could walk into any room and be the center of attention. Didn’t matter if it was populated solely by kings and Champions. 

Don Giovanni looked at him and Jake felt… small. Meaningless. 

“I heard you had some problems. How did you find him?” 

The Don had the kind of voice a mountain would have. 

“I didn’t. He walked up to me. Said he wanted to make amends.”

Jake stepped forward. 

“Mister… Don Giovanni?” 

“You have my leave to speak, child.” 

“We… we didn’t know he was your son. I have your money with me. With interest.” Jake said and offered the money Petrel had given him. 

The Don didn’t even look at it. 

“You attacked my son. That is not an insult money can fix. How would it look to my enemies if I let someone attack my son and be… forgiven?” 

Petrel peeked over his shoulder. 

“And that don’t even begin to cover the damage to the car. Ya ripped the whole Arceus damned door off.” 

“I can get the money.” Jake said. 

“Are you bargaining with me? You’re either very brave or very foolish. Very well. Make your bid.” The Don said. 

“I could work for you, sir. Pay it off.” 

“You could.” The Don said and rubbed his chin: “You might actually be brave. I admire bravery. Very well. Tell me where the other two are and I consider the debt payed.” The Don said. 

“No.” Jake said. 

“No?” The Don said and there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

“My plan. My responsibility.” 

“If you insist.” The Don said and snapped his fingers: “Cheri.” 

There was a soft purr and the biggest Persian Jake had ever seen stepped out behind the Don’s desk. It walked to the Don who rubbed its neck. 

“I’ll ask one more time. Where are the others?” 

Jake shut his eyes tight. His heart was beating so fast it hurt. Tears were burning his eyes. 

“My plan. My responsibility.”

The Persian growled. The Don started laughing. It was a warm laugh. The kind only the most confident of men could muster. 

“You should see the look on your face, young man. Cheri, go back to sleep.” The Don said. 

Jake dared to open his eyes and saw the Persian lying down. 

“A lord without mercy is just a tyrant. You and your friends will work for me to pay your debts.” Don Giovanni said and smiled: “So you planned the heist?” 

Jake could only nod. 

“Excellent work. I wouldn’t have been able to do better at your age. I’m expecting great things from you, young man. Petrel?” 

“Yah?” 

“Show our latest grunt his room. His training will be your responsibility.” 

“As long as you keep paying me, no problem, boss-man.” Petrel said. 

“And could you at least try to talk like a professional?” 

“Sorry, boss. Just respecting the ole roots. Besides, every outfit needs one bad example.” 

Don Giovanni smiled. 

“You amuse me, Petrel. Pray Arceus that doesn’t change.” The Don said and then offered Jake his hand: “Welcome to Team Rocket, young man.” 

Jake shook hands with a god. 

When he and Petrel left the room, Jake stared at his hand. It felt like he had touched the sun. And the sun had complimented him. All his life everyone had told him he was just a pest. A millstone in their necks. But Don Giovanni… If Don Giovanni thought, he was worth respect than… the rest of the world was wrong. He wasn’t just some vermin. 

“What did I tell ya, my boy? He likes when people show some balls. Don’t tell ya grandkids that yer boy Petrel didn’t pull through.” Petrel said. 

“… thank you, Mr. Petrel.”

“Wow, wow, wow. Hold it right there, my boy. Mr. Petrel? My old man is Mr. Petrel. Ya call me Petrel like any other ungrateful brat. Who do ya think… I just realized that in all that excitement I never got yer name.” 

Jake told him. 

“Great balls of fire. Not a name that screams gangster. Guess what? It’s ya lucky day. Ya boy Petrel is gonna rename yer ass. From this day forward yer Gold.” 

“Gold?” Jake said. 

“Gold.” Petrel agreed. 

“It’s kind of…” 

“Guess what, my boy? Tough titty. I just saved yer life so I basically own ya. Ya really gonna fight me on this?” 

“… no.” 

“Damn straight. Welcome to the winning team, Gold. Now let’s go see yer new digs.” 

The room was… bare. Just some beds and a desk. It was still cleaner and warmer than any of his secret bases. 

“Hope ya like it, cause ya ain’t getting anything better.” Petrel said. 

Jake stepped in and felt lost. 

“What should I do? now” 

“Wait and rest. Yer friends will follow ya shortly.” Petrel said.

Tim and Joey. He wanted to see them again. Especially Tim. They had fucked up, but they would live. He… he had just saved them. Jake felt his eyes watering up. Petrel sighed and then knelled before him. For the first time his face was clear and focused. The smile on his lips was warm. 

“Ya did good, Gold. Ya saved yer friends. Yer a hero. So, there is no need to cry, is there?” 

Before Jake realized what, he was doing, he was hugging Petrel. Petrel gave him a pat on the back before pushing him away looking almost as embarrassed as Jake felt. 

“I’ll see ya soon, my boy.” 

Jake sat on the bed… his bed. This would be his bed. Joey would try to take it just because Jake had called dibs. That was his nature. Always arguing. Always fighting. Always trying to take what wasn’t his. 

There was a knock on the door.

“Petrel?” Jake said.

It was not Petrel. Silvio Giovanni was standing behind his door. Silvio gave him a cold look before talking. 

“My father tells me that we should spend time together. He believes that I could learn something from you.” 

Jake froze in place. What should he say to a mafia prince? What could he say? He couldn’t… 

Jake couldn’t, but he wasn’t Jake anymore. He was Gold and Gold was a hardcore gangster. What would a hardcore gangster do? Or say? What would Petrel say and do? 

“Ya always learn the most from people who kicked yer ass. Welcome to my humble abode, boss-man.” Gold said.

Silvio frowned. 

“Did you always speak like that?” 

“Like what?” 

“Like a moron.” 

“Hey, don’t hate. Just respecting the ole roots. Ya gonna stand there like a… a… a baby… who got dropped on his head too many times?” 

“My father is a sadist.” Silvio sighed. 

“Yer daddy is the boss-man. My boss-man.”

Silvio stepped in and took a look at the room. 

“Your actually expected to live here?” Silvio said suspiciously. 

“Buddy-boy, this is a huge improvement to my last digs. I love it cause I ain’t getting anything better.” 

Silvio frowned. 

“Buddy-boy? Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?” 

“People call me Gold cause… that’s how much I’m worth. And I just realized I never caught your name in all that excitement.” 

“Silvio Giovanni. I expect you have heard of me.” 

“Pleasure to meetcha Silver.”

“Silver?” 

“Admit it, my boy. Silvio ain’t exactly a name that screams gangster.” Gold said. 

“And you think that Silver is an improvement?” 

“Hey, buddy-boy. I robbed yer ass blind. Ya really gonna fight me on this?” 

Silvio… Silver stared at him for a while and then started laughing. 

“Got me there, Gold. I‘ve seen enough of this room. Want to come to my room and play video games. Dad just bought me a Switch.” 

“Buddy-boy, that is the third best plan I’ve heard today.” 

Silver escorted him through the white hallways. 

“Gold?” 

“Ye… Yah?” 

“Your amusing and I’ll tolerate your disrespect as long as you amuse me, but don’t think that makes you special.” 

“Silver, my boy. I ain’t an idiot. I know I’m special. Give me time and you’ll see that I ain’t just another grunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man. Petrel might be my favorite character right now. Too bad he won't show up again until Mahogany.


	6. A Fellow Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bugsy finally makes his appearance and Gold catches a new Pokemon.

Elm had told him to have fun and even been kind enough to send him money to do so. Back in the day one of the female grunts had told him in another life that the best way to forget your troubles was with some frivolous spending. Gold decided to take her advice. 

One of the few downsides of being a Rocket had been the strict dressing code. Gold had always dreamed of owning a leather jacket and what better time was it to make old dreams come true than now? Mr. Pokemon pointed him to the only shop in Violet City that specialized in leather and Gold went through their catalog until he found what he was looking for. 

The leather jacket was red and felt like he had always owned and just trying it on again after a long time. The size was perfect, but it also hid just how muscular he was making him look simply lean. If someone tied to start trouble they would be in for a nasty surprise. 

“I’ll take it. Throw in those pilot shades and ya caught yerself one happy customer.” 

The shopkeeper was more than happy to sweeten the deal and Gold threw away his old cap and hoodie. For the first time in a long time he looked like himself. 

But he didn’t feel like himself. 

“Cyrano. With me.” Gold said. 

Cyrano was a bag of endorphin, but even the small Pokemon couldn’t make him feel better. He barely noticed when they left Violet City. Silver's words never stopped stinging. 

You started sucking up to the cops and you think we are still friends?

Men weren’t supposed to fight like this. Using deceit and backstabbing as their weapons. What did he have without honor? Even his own brother had turned his back to him. Lance had stolen so much from him. 

“After I’m done with ya, Champ, I hope yer reincarnated as an Audino.” 

There was rustling in the grass and Cyrano bared his flames. When a baby Mareep stepped out, Gold told Cyrano to behave himself. Cyrano kept eyeing the Mareep suspiciously, but the Mareep was too taken by Cyrano’s flames to notice. Gold knelled in front of the baby Pokemon and offered it some food. 

“Where’s ya mommy, lil one?” 

The Mareep nudged closer to Cyrano who backed away uncomfortably and turned off the fire. The Mareep let out a pained cry and started trembling. 

“Cyrano. Fire.” 

Cyrano gave a sigh and turned it burning mane back on. The Mareep gave out a relieved cry and started rubbing itself on Cyrano. Gold recalled Mareeps having a bad eyesight and the cubs recognized their mothers from the glow of their fur. Gold gave the Mareep’s head a sympathetic pat and felt the tingling of electricity in his fingers. 

“Are ya like me? No family for either of us?” 

Gold’s touch made the poor thing tremble and it pulled itself closer to Cyrano. 

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt ya. No one will hurt ya while I’m here.” 

Gold kept rubbing the Mareep’s neck while he took out a Poke ball. 

“Ya wanna come with us, lil one? We’re a ragtag group of misfits with noble hearts and heroic goals.” 

The Mareep was too tired to answer and fell asleep next to Cyrano. 

“Welcome to the family, Dolly.” Gold said. 

Gold added his latest catch on his belt with Poe and Lenore before giving Cyrano a sharp grin. 

“Congrats, my boy. Ya just became the proud new mommy of a lil baby Mareep.” 

If Arceus had blessed Cyrano with fingers he would have stuck up the middle one. As things where he had to make do with sticking out his tongue. Gold surprised himself by feeling better. He continued to the Ruins of Alph with lighter steps. 

Ruins of Alph were one the few great historical sites left in Johto that had survived the great war unscratched. Gold couldn’t help, but feel disappointed. The place had looked so much bigger in books. Still, it had an undeniable sense of mystery to it and Gold wished he could have seen the place at its peak before king AZ had decimated most of Johto with his ultimate weapon almost three thousand years ago. Legends had it that Arceus had never forgiven him and the ancient king still roamed the earth as punishment. 

Two archaeologists were studying the ruins and followed by a third, younger man who looked to be around Gold’s age. Unlike the researchers, the young man in the green jacket was lean, fit and tan. The soft face was boyishly handsome, but his hands were rough and scarred almost as if he’d dipped them in acid. Gold wondered if he could use his fingers. 

“Hey! Buddy-boy! Ya know where to find ol’ man Rowan’s student?” 

The young man with the green jacket and scarred hands left the archaeologists to their own devices and walked to meet Gold. 

“I guess it’s your lucky day, stranger. You found him. I’m Bugsy. The gym leader of Azalea.” 

Bugsy was way too welcoming to know he was an ex-con for which Gold was grateful. Constant suspicion could be grating, and he got enough of that from Looker. 

“Well, Bugsy, yer day just got a whole lot more awesome. Ya can call me Gold. This is my wingman Cyrano.” 

Bugsy shook his hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you both. Nice jacket.” Bugsy said. 

“I know. Like yer hair.” Gold said. 

“Thanks. I dyed it myself.” Bugsy said. 

“Ya pick the color?”

“You got something against the color blue?” 

“Probably wouldn’t dye my hair with it, but than again it wouldn’t suit me half as well.” 

Bugsy cocked one of his eyebrows. 

“Was that a compliment?” 

“Depends. Did it land?” 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Bugsy said and knelled to give Cyrano a belly rub: “Elm said you have something for me.” 

Gold took the egg case out of his bag. 

“I only have two questions. What Pokemon is it and what does it taste like?” 

Bugsy looked at him with a weird smile. 

“You ever get sucker punched?” 

“All day every day. Must bring it out in people.” Gold said. 

“I don’t doubt it.” Bugsy said and took the egg: “This could be a Togepi.” 

“Aw man. Here I was hoping to name a new species. Make mommy finally proud.” 

“I’m afraid to ask, but…” 

“Awesomesaurus.” Gold said. 

“Naturally.”

Gold took a look around the site. 

“So… A gym leader, a professor’s aide and now an archaeologist. Do I smell an overachiever?” 

“The Unown have been restless. I’m just offering them some protection.” Bugsy said. 

“Ain’t that Falkner’s job?” 

Bugsy laughed.

“Falkner? Guy’s a joke. Did you know his main sweeper is a Pidgeotto?”

“I try to believe the best in everyone. Mommy Gold didn't raise no jerk.” 

“Wouldn’t recommend it with Falkner. You’ll only be disappointed. He wouldn’t even have the job if it wasn’t for his father.” 

“Nepotism is a bitch.” Gold said. 

“That it is. Some of us have to work for a living. I want to study in bug-types, so Rowan was a natural choice. He studies evolution and bug-types evolve fast.” 

“I was gunning for that gig.” Gold said. 

“I guess the better man won.” Bugsy said. 

“Tasty power move. I can respect that, bug-boy.” 

“Thanks. And if you call me bug-boy one more time…” 

“Chill, dude. I want no beef.” Gold said. 

“You could have fooled me.” 

Gold smiled.

“Bugsy, my boy, I think we’re gonna get along like a house on fire. Since were besties now can ya do me solid one and tell ol’ man Rowan I called dibs on yer spot?” 

“Should I be worried?” Bugsy asked. 

“What? Nah. Worried because lil ol’ me? Nah. Don’t be silly. By the way ya wanna join me later for some murder… I mean drinks.” 

Bugsy laughed. 

“How could I say no? How well you know Rowan’s work?” 

“Dude found a way to evolve Scyther to a Scizor. Ya upgraded yer Scyther yet?” Gold said. 

“How did you know I have a Scyther?” 

“I applied for seven different continents. I’m a leading expert on their docs and gym leaders.” Gold said. 

“Mind if I ask something?” 

“Ya may ask.” 

“No offense, but…”

“Some taken.” 

“Why did someone like you pick Elm? He isn’t exactly anyone’s number one choice?” Bugsy said. 

“What can I say? I’m a handsome rebel with a tragic past who lives by his own rules. Not exactly anyone’s number one choice as an aide. Or am I more dashing than handsome?” 

“Seven out of ten.” Bugsy said. 

“Wait till I take my shirt off.” Gold said and looked around the ruins: “I just realize ya bamboozled me to help ya watch the ruins for free.” 

“Smart man. If it makes you feel any better, there’s a helicopter ride waiting for you at the end of the day.” 

“To Azalea?” 

“Where else?” 

Gold let out his Pokemon. Lenore looked at the newcomer Dolly with curiosity while Poe pretended disinterest. Soon Lenore was playing tag with Dolly and Gold was reminded of a mother playing with her daughter. Every once in a while Dolly ran to Cyrano for some reluctant hugs before it continued running after Lenore. 

“I think it’s my turn to ask something.” Gold said. 

“Do you know?” 

“As a matter a fact I know it. What’s the deal with Mr. Pokemon?” 

Bugsy sighed.

“He can be a bit eccentric, but he donates a lot of money to Pokemon research.” 

“Eccentric? Ain’t that how ya spell crazy next to a lot of money?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was nice. Next chapter Gold has his first casualty.


	7. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you start a Nuzlocke run, buy a shovel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an idea for a My Hero Academia fic centering around another ship no one, but me cares about. The first chapter should be dropping out later this week. Check it out.

Gold looked out of the helicopter’s window and saw Union Cave below them. He turned back to Bugsy who was flying the helicopter. 

“So, what kinda of dude decides to study bugs?” Gold said. 

“My family came here from Unova. Burgh is a bit of a celebrity there. He’s the gym leader of Castelia City. My hometown.” Bugsy said. 

“Yer from Unova? Drank the Team Plasma Kool-Aid, did ya?” 

“I don’t really agree with everything they say, but they did keep Team Rocket out of Unova.” Bugsy said. 

Gold clenched his fist.

“That they did. That they did.” Gold agreed. 

How many shipments had they lost because of those fuckers? What still stung him was that rare Zorua that had gotten away because Plasma grunts had followed them to Johto. Sometimes he wondered what had happened of it? Maybe it had died, or someone had caught it, but he would have heard about it then. Zoruas weren’t native to Johto. There would have been too many questions. A lot of media interest. Maybe it had used Illusion to look like a human child and integrated itself to an unsuspecting family. After the great war it would have been easy to disappear among the countless orphans. You could always hope. 

“Gold? You okay?” Bugsy said.

“Yah. Just… reminiscing.”

“Anyway. I wanted to be like Burgh. I even took up painting. My first day as a trainer… didn’t end well.” Bugsy said and waved his scarred hand: “Venonat poison is two bitches and a bastard. I lost some finer motor functions in my fingers.”

“Ouch.” Gold said. 

“Ouch indeed. I still paint. Part of the physical therapy. What about you? Any family?” Bugsy asked.

“Six feet under.” Gold said.

For a moment Bugsy forgot to keep the helicopter steady.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

“Don’t worry. Can’t miss what ya don’t remember. Got passed from one shithole to another. Didn’t find a home till I was ten.” Gold said. 

Gold’s thoughts turned to Petrel. The self-proclaimed nicest member of Team Rocket. The only father he had ever known. Then he thought about Silver. 

“I had a friend… more like brother… we don’t talk anymore.” Gold said. 

“Sorry to hear that.” Bugsy said. 

“Well, that’s life.” 

The chopper landed near Azalea Town. Bugsy jumped out and did some stretches to loosen his back. 

“We can take shifts watching the egg. You can crash on my couch.” Bugsy said. 

“Sounds lovely.” Gold said, but Bugsy was no longer listening.

Bugsy was staring at the entrance to a large cavern that was being guarded by a bored looking young man staring at his phone. 

“Is the well closed?” Bugsy asked. 

“Just a routine check. We should be done in a couple of days.” The young man said without looking up from his phone. 

“What was that place?” Gold asked when they walked to town. 

“Slowpoke Well. A natural reserve for… You can probably guess.” 

“Rattata?” Gold suggested.

Bugsy grinned. 

“The other professors don’t know what they are missing.” 

“Don’t let my good looks fool ya. I’m more than just a pretty face. My awesome super brain is great for… ya know. Thinking and shit.”

“I’m sure it is.” Bugsy said. 

Gold gave Bugsy the egg. 

“Be back in a tick. Look after the baby. I’ll be back for that couch.” Gold said. 

Azalea was big on being environmentally friendly and Gold suspected it had started as hippie commune. Great place to raise kids who’d be completely unprepared for the real world. If anyone of the kids from Azalea had run into him when he was ten, Gold would have eaten them alive. Still Gold liked it. It was quiet and close to Goldenrod, but the best part was that Kurt the Poke ball smith lived there. Poke balls from stores all had serial numbers. Elm and Looker could easily keep track of his team. If he needed some Pokemon off the books Kurt was the man to turn to. 

Kurt lived surprisingly modestly for a man who was rumored to be richer than professor Oak. A simple two-story house. Than again he probably wouldn’t live in Azalea if he wanted to rub his wealth in peoples faces. 

Gold knocked on the door. The grumpiest man Gold had ever seen opened the door. The lines in his face could have been cut with a knife and his hair had gone an ugly shade of gray. He didn’t even look at Cyrano who was being as adorable as he could. 

“Who the hell are you?” Kurt asked. 

“A man in need of some balls.”

Kurt slammed the door in Gold’s face and made Cyrano flinch. Gold knocked again. 

“Okay. I deserved that. Sorry, sorry. I need something custom made and I ain’t afraid to pay for it.” 

The door opened. 

“Show me the money and we’ll talk.” Kurt said. 

“Gotta say, buddy-boy, not loving the customer service here.” 

“I’m not your buddy, jackass. I don’t come cheap. The money.” Kurt said. 

“Would like to see da goods first.”

“The money first.” Kurt said. 

“Ya don’t trust yer boy Gold to pay up?” 

Kurt gave him an amused grimace that might have passed for a smile in poor lighting. 

“You can’t even afford a fashion sense. Show me the money or piss off.” 

“I’ll have you know a man with blue hair thinks I look awesome.” Gold said when he took out his wallet. 

Kurt looked at the money. 

“Your name was Gold?” Kurt said. 

“Yah.” 

“I hate it. Come in, brat. Make sure your Pokemon doesn’t piss anywhere.” Kurt said. 

“Fair enough.” 

Kurt’s home was also his workshop and smelled of oil and wood. Everything was meticulously organized. 

“What do you need?” Kurt asked. 

“Some customer service would be a nice start.” 

“I’m good enough not to need it.” Kurt said. 

“I can respect that.” Gold said and pulled some apricorns out of his pocket: “How many balls can ya make from these?” 

“As many as you need, but it will take time.”

“I have couple days to kill. Mind if I look around?” 

“Just don’t touch anything and make sure the Pokemon doesn’t burn anything.” 

“Deal.” 

The photographs on the wall drew Gold’s attention. He had always been fascinated by photos people hung on their walls. They were like an altar to their lives. Or what people wanted others to think what their lives were like. Photos painted a perfect world were families were always smiling and getting along. A world where no one died. A place where no one got abandoned.

“Is that Oak?” Gold said. 

Kurt gave him a quick glance. 

“Me and Sam go way back. Was his kid’s godfather.”

“Was?” 

“The boy died in the great war. Him and his wife. Old Sam had to raise both of his grandkids.” Kurt said. 

Gold fell silent. 

“What’s wrong? No jokes left?” Kurt said and then looked at him.

Kurt looked at him for an awful long time. Gold... Jake barely noticed and kept staring at the picture of Oak where he was smiling at the camera with his wife and son. Cyrano started to rub against Jake's leg trying to get his attention and make him feel less… alone. 

Kurt sighed, and his features softened ever so slightly. 

“Listen, kid. I’m sorry if I was a bit rough with you. Hard to be jolly at my age. You want some coffee?” 

“No.” Jake croaked: “I’ll be back for the order when you’re done.” 

“Okay. Shouldn’t be more then…” 

They heard a cry. It was an ugly cry. Dry, rasping and full of pain. The kind where it hurt too much to even scream it out. Kurt glanced at his backyard and… stopped. He was completely still while his mind tried to process what it was seeing. Jake glanced over his shoulder and had to fight to keep his breakfast down. 

A Slowpoke was dragging itself towards them. Most of itself anyway. Someone had taken a knife to its tail and started hacking. The Slowpoke had left a red trail behind itself. 

“Sweet Arceus.” Kurt whispered and ran to the wounded Pokemon surprisingly fast for a man his age. 

Jake… Gold followed. 

“What… who… who would do something like this?” Kurt said while kneeling next to the Slowpoke. Suddenly he let out a pained scream: “The well!” 

Kurt started racing at the Slowpoke Well like a man possessed. 

“Look after the Slowpoke!” Kurt yelled over his shoulder. 

The smell of blood had made Cyrano shiver and he was hiding behind Gold’s back while he sat next to the Slowpoke. It was too weak to even stand or squeal. Gold rubbed its neck and the Slowpoke licked his hand weakly. 

“It’s okay, my boy. Ya’ll get fixed right up. Ya’ll see. Yer boy Gold would never lie to ya. Just rest up. Ya did great. Yer a hero.” Gold said while pulling out a Poke ball. 

The Slowpoke wouldn’t feel pain in a Poke ball. At least Gold hoped so. When the Slowpoke was safely in a ball Gold picked up Cyrano and started running. He took the fastest route to the well and jumped over fences without bothering to say sorry to people whose evening he had ruined. When he got to the well, the young guy at the entrance wasn’t playing with his phone anymore. He was holding his broken nose and looking mighty pissed. 

“Crazy old fucker.” The guy cursed. 

“Hey!” Gold yelled. 

The guy gave him a glare. 

“The fuck you want?” 

Gold grabbed the guys broken nose and started to squeeze. The guy screamed like a man on fire. When Gold let go he ran away crying like a coward. Cyrano gave a satisfied howl and Gold started to climb down the well.

He found Kurt at the base of the ladder lying on his back. The old man had seen better days, but nothing seemed to be broken. Some people were too stubborn to die. 

“Ya okay?”

“Little pissant pushed me down.” Kurt groaned. 

“Yer lucky it was a soft surface. Can ya stand? Can ya get back up on yer own?” 

“Yes, but the Pokemon…”

“Leave ‘em to me.” Gold said. 

Gold helped Kurt back on his feet and the old man started the long climb back up. When he was safely out of the well Gold stepped deeper into the cavern. 

The Slowpoke Well had been a beautiful place with clear waters and plants that Gold suspected you wouldn’t find anywhere else. Then someone had turned it into a butcher’s shop. Slowpokes were howling in pain for their lost tails and the smell of blood seeped everywhere. The cut-off tails had been sealed inside airtight bags and marked ready for shipment. 

The worst part were the people handling them. All of them were wearing black shirts marked with a red R. 

“What the hell?!” Gold screamed. 

Everybody flinched and turned to look at him. Cyrano’s back burst to flames. Slow clapping filled the cavern. 

“Well, well, well. Look at what the tide washed ashore.” Proton said. 

Proton hadn’t changed much in five years. He still looked like a male model, but was even more handsome then before. Wherever Proton went ladies swooned, but his eyes had always ruined everything for Gold. They were the color of dirty ice and full of contempt for everyone who wasn’t Proton. The tone of his voice was slow and bored with a touch of condescension. 

“Calm down everyone. He’s an old brother in arms. How was prison, Gold?” Proton asked. 

Gold clenched his fists. 

“What the hell is going on in here?” 

“Business as usual. There’s a demand for Slowpoke tails among the rich and hungry. I’m more than happy to provide.” Proton said. 

“Business as usual?! We ship and sell! We don’t mutilate Pokemon! Don Giovanni would never…” 

“Giovanni isn’t here. Archer runs the show now.” Proton said. 

“And does he know about this?” Gold asked. 

Proton gave him a shrug. 

“What Archer doesn’t know about can’t bother him.” 

Gold looked around and everyone turned to look away. 

“Ya all! Put down ‘em knives and fuck off! Yer not soiling Don Giovanni’s name any longer!” 

Proton sneered at him. 

“Oh, sweet Arceus. They broke you. You turned your back on us.” 

“I’m the only real Rocket here! So, what’s it gonna be, fuck-boy?” Gold said. 

Proton smiled. 

“Gold, my least favorite friend, here’s what it’s going to be. I’ll start by giving you the finger like this.” Proton said and flipped him off: “Then I’ll tell my boys to bring me your Cyndaquil and beat the shit out of you. Boys! Take his Cyndaquil and beat the shit…”

“Cyrano. Burn.” Gold said. 

Cyrano spat fire at the false Rockets. Proton had brought shoddy stock with him. Most turned tail and ran. The few who stayed and fought were only packing Zubats and Ratattas. Poorly trained ones at that. Nothing Dolly and Poe couldn’t handle. Gold left them to their own devices and dropped his jacket before walking up to Proton. 

“On yer knees and start begging. Ya might even survive.” Gold said. 

Lenore jumped out of her ball and started circling Proton. Cyrano hissed at Proton and fire filled its mouth. Proton brought out his Koffing and kept one eye on Lenore. 

Proton smiled.

“How about no? Koffing. Explode.”

“Wha…” 

There was no time to react. And even if there was it wouldn’t have done much good. No one could outrun an explosion that hit you like a physical force. Gold lied on the ground not knowing where he was or even who he was. Pain was all that mattered. His muscles had turned against him and were twitching on their own accord. 

Something licked his cheek. 

“… Cyrano?” 

Cyrano was in even worse wear than he was. The detonation had hit the small Pokemon badly. 

“You still name them?” Proton said while pulling out his earplugs: “You’re not a kid anymore.” 

Proton looked around at the remains of his Pokemon and his remaining forces. The explosion had struck allies and foes alike. All were lying on the ground wondering what the hell just happened. 

“Sweet Arceus. Koffings stink even worse dead.” Proton said and then looked down at the felled Lenore: “Your Pidgey doesn’t seem to be doing too well. Allow me to help.” 

Bones cracked when Proton stomped on Lenore, grinding her body to the ground. Lenore gave out a pained cry before falling silent. Blood flowed under Proton’s boot. 

“No!” Gold screamed and tried to fight his way back up. 

“Stop being such a little bitch. You can always catch another one.” Proton said when he picked up Cyrano who was too weak to fight back: “Get up you pussies! Pack everything up! We’re done here!” 

Proton gave a swift kick to Gold’s ribs and Cyrano cried out.

A scream full of hate filled the cavern. Poe shook off the pain left by the explosion through sheer force of will and got back in the air powered by nothing, but rage. There was no time to react. And even if there was it wouldn’t have done much good. No one could outrun a vengeful Zubat. Poe lunged at Proton with its talons out and struck them into his perfect face. 

It was Proton’s turn to scream when Poe raked his claws across his face. He dropped Cyrano and tried to protect his eyes. Proton was still screaming when he grabbed Poe and threw him on the ground. Proton wasn’t so pretty anymore. Deep slashes had left his face a gory ruin and it was hard to say, but Gold suspected he should put some money aside for an eyepatch. 

When Proton approached Poe for the finishing blow, Gold slammed his fist in the ground and forced himself back on his feet. Proton was blind for everything besides Poe and didn’t notice Gold until it was too late. 

“Oh… oh no.” Proton whispered. 

Gold hit him in the ribs. Hard. As hard as he could. It was the kind of punch you didn’t stop to think about and would probably break your hand. Gold didn’t care about the pain in his knuckles and rammed his fist into Proton’s gut again. Proton had always been a smug dick, but when he was driven to a corner he revealed himself for a coward. 

“No… wait. Please. I’m sorry.” Proton whimpered when he fell to the ground. 

For a moment Gold hesitated and that was all Proton needed. Even cowards could fight when there was no way out. Proton pulled out his stiletto and slashed Gold across the chest. Proton was on him in a second and knocked him to the ground. The blade started approaching Gold’s face. He was stronger than Proton, but the little bastard had madness on his side. His mouth was foaming, and the remaining eye burned with wounded pride. 

“Cyrano! Wake up!” Gold screamed. 

It started as tingling on Gold’s skin. Than all the hair in his body was standing up. The air tasted of burning sulfur. The flames in Cyrano’s back glowed with strange power before engulfing him. For a moment Proton forgot about him and glanced at Cyrano whose entire body was covered in fire. 

Then the flames subsided. 

Cyrano had grown bigger; his snout was smaller, and he had a tomahawk made of flames. Cyrano’s eyes were open, and they were full of righteous fury. The shock had made what was left of Proton’s face pale. 

“No! It can’t evolve now! It’s not fair!” Proton screamed. 

Gold kicked Proton off of himself. Suddenly a wall of flames was separating them. Cyrano looked around and drove the false Rockets apart with concentrated fire, but was always careful to avoid his teammates or the wounded Slowpokes. The grunts were smarter than their boss and started running deeper into the cavern. One of them was kind enough to grab Proton. 

Cyrano looked at him. Gold wanted to follow them, but Proton had cut him deep in the chest. He couldn’t even stand. 

Poe dragged itself towards Lenore and tried to get her to wake up. Poe’s screams broke Gold’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good bye Lenore and fuck you Proton.


End file.
